Perception
by Shay Blair
Summary: She knows, sees, understands, and hides more than people could ever know. And she prefers it that way. A character study of Starfire. Semi-companion to Through the Screen and Moonlight, mainly stand alone.


This is kind of a companion piece to Through the Screen and Moonlight, but can easily stand on its own. Mostly, it's a character study of Starfire and what goes on in her mind that isn't seen.

It makes reference to events from the other two, which is why it's a sort-of companion. But it's mostly a character study and is done in a very different style, and much shorter.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

She knows more than other people realize.

She knows how they all view her: a bubbly, childish foreigner whose little quirks are adorable. She works very hard for that, works very hard to be "nice," the word she did not know before coming to Earth.

She knows how different she and Robin were. Are. She knew it when they got together. She is not naïve when it comes to this. She was a princess, she knows how to read and manipulate people, even if it's become harder on Earth. Sometimes the culture is so foreign she gets it wrong.

She knew the odds going in for the likelihood of them lasting. And she didn't care. She wanted to try, for that slight chance. Even temporary, a moment of happiness for both of them.

She knew when it was ending soon. She did her best to have it end well.

She knows about Raven's feelings for Robin.

o  
O O  
o

She sees more than people give her credit for.

She saw the looks they started giving one another when they thought no one was looking. Both of them, the silly birds.

She saw Robin realize it, that day at training. When he watched Raven go through the course. When they were playing video games. When he left to check on his completed room. She watched it slowly dawn on him.

She sees the differences between all three of them. Robin and Raven really are quite similar. It is she that is the stark contrast.

She sees the mechanism by which they fell apart. She was too in the light and could not be separated from it. He was too in the dark and would not allow himself to be separated from it.

She sees that drive, that intensity, and knows it's what makes him a great hero.

o  
O O  
o

She understands that which many others cannot.

She understands Robin's conflict between light and dark, his struggle to find a balance. She too went through it, but ended up in the light.

She understands that light doesn't equate good and dark evil.

But she understands that they don't necessarily make a good match.

She understands feeling trapped by who you are and becoming someone else to hide it as Raven does. She was once a warrior, after all, to whom "nice" meant "weak." But she was given an opportunity to remake herself, and she took it.

She understands that going out with Robin was an expectation of many. And, while it brought both of them happiness and she regrets nothing, when she is honest she admits to herself that was part of her reason for dating him. The first boy she met on Earth, the one who showed her everything. True attraction mixed with expectation.

o  
O O  
o

She hides much more than people see.

She hides most of her past. She does not want sympathy or pity. She is not in that life anymore nor is she that girl.

She won't admit that it hurts a bit to see them together. Despite everything. She is honestly happy for them though.

She hid her knowledge of their romance until they were ready to tell her. They are both such private people, it didn't seem right otherwise.

o  
O O  
o

She will allow people to continue viewing her as they do. It simplifies things.

She does not mind that Robin and Raven are now a couple, not truly. She and Robin just didn't fit, and she's thrilled her best friend has found happiness. God knows Raven deserves it.

Maybe she'll go make the pudding of happiness to celebrate...

* * *

So what do you think? I've always loved exploring the depths of characters, and I truly believe there's more to Starfire than meets the eye. When she came to Earth, she was a very different girl.

This will probably be the last in the Through the Screen set, as I've now completed the three main players. I may yet become inspired, but it's unlikely.

Until we meet again,  
Shay Blair.


End file.
